1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a latch circuit and a semiconductor device including the same, and more particularly, to a technology for increasing a net die.
2. Related Art
A laser fuse circuit has disadvantages. The area occupied by a fuse array is substantial, and, above all things, limitations exist in that programming is possible at only a wafer level and is impossible at a package level.
Recently, an E-fuse is replacing a laser fuse. The E-fuse is highlighted as an alternative for overcoming the disadvantages of the laser fuse as described above. The E-fuse basically has the type of a transistor and is programmed in such a way as to rupture a gate dielectric layer by applying a high electric field to a gate.
While an E-fuse circuit may be realized in various forms, an array E-fuse (ARE) circuit in which unit fuse cells are arranged in an array pattern is widely used. In general, the data programmed in the ARE circuit is read and stored in a register in the initializing (power-up) operation of a semiconductor integrated circuit. Then, a repair operation is performed using the data stored in the register.
The operation of storing the programmed ARE data in the register is referred to as boot-up. In the initializing operation, the boot-up operation is started using a reset signal which is inputted from an exterior.
In a conventional semiconductor memory device, a number fuse latches are arranged in an array structure to perform a repair operation. In this regard, since the fuse latches according to the conventional art have a fighting-free structure, the number of transistors increases. Further, the configuration of the conventional fuse latches is complicated because a path for storing information and a path for reading stored information are different from each other when performing the boot-up operation to store repair information in latches.